


This is Ground Control to Major Tom

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, Fluff, I am so sorry, M/M, Vignette, brainburp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer of Like crack!fic, just a vignette about a bit of a conflict of interest aboard the MCR/FOB love train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Ground Control to Major Tom

**Author's Note:**

> This scene just popped into my head while I was working on a bigger AU fic (still in progress). It kind of demanded to be written and foisted upon the world, so. Here it is, more cookie-cutter Summer of Like fic.

 

 So Pete stumbles back onto MCR’s bus at god-knows-what-time in the morning, clutching at Mikey and giggling, they’re both giggling, and Pete is going to get _so laid_ tonight, if they can just manage to stumble their way into the bunk. MCR’s bus is deserted except Gerard, Mikey said, and Gerard has started sleeping with earplugs in since he’s started sleeping at all without pills and alcohol.

They make it to the bunks, sure, but past the bunks, in the studio, there’s light filtering out from under the door and voices murmuring, at ass o’clock in the morning, and Pete presses a clumsy finger to Mikey’s lips and says, “Shhhh,” but gets sidetracked because the first voice, yeah, that was Gerard, but the second, it isn’t.

It’s so weird and bizarre (and okay, maybe whatever Pete’s had to drink is making him biased) and totally familiar to hear that voice. To hear it, like, _here_ , on MCR’s bus, where no member of Fall Out Boy had ventured before Pete.

There’s Gerard again, though, and then Patrick, because, yep, that’s _Patrick_ , humming the chorus of ‘Space Oddity,’ but Patrick’s making it more Motown--Patrick’s voice makes everything Motown, and the little finger-snaps make this _real_ to Pete, and Pete forgets that he was going to get spectacularly laid in favor of drunk-whispering his new ‘sneak up on Patrick and Gerard’ plan to Mikeyway, who blinks bewilderedly.

Mikey is also under the impression, it would seem, that he is meant to be spectacularly laid tonight.

Pete just shushes him again and stumbles, more carefully, toward the studio in the back, pressing his ear against the door.

He has not bargained, however, on the door being slightly ajar.

Pete falls into the studio with an undignified crash and an impressive litany of slurred curses, which are quickly augmented by Gerard’s _extensive_ vocabulary and Patrick’s utterly unmanly screech of terror as he ends up with Pete Wentz sprawled in a heap of heavy limbs next to his feet. When Pete can process all of this, he becomes aware of Mikey’s dorky laugh in the background, a steady ‘huh-huh-huh’ to underscore all of this.

Pete groans into the edge of the beanbag chair he’s landed next to, and then rolls himself into some semblance of a sitting position. “Hey,” he says, too cheerfully. Patrick’s expression is the same one he wore that one time he’d taken Pete to McDonald’s on tour and…

_“I’ll have, uh, a large fries and--you’re twenty-four fucking years old, you don’t need a Happy Meal--fine, a large order of fries and a Happy Meal with chocolate milk. Make that two giant-ass family-sized large orders of fries. And give him the girl’s toy.”_

Mikey is tugging at his arm, making plaintive noises--Mikey, at least, still has hope for this night--but Pete is slightly gobsmacked at the scene before his eyes, and feels the need to appreciate this.

Gerard, now mostly recovered from his sudden-onset Tourette’s, is holding a sketchpad, which he’s braced against his knee. He has pencil smudges on his cheek. His hair is a worse wreck than usual. Patrick, on the other hand… Pete’s eyes narrow. Patrick’s wearing _all black_ , and his hat is gone, and his hair is also a wreck, and it’s sticking to his forehead and--

“Oh, _balls_ ,” Pete’s drunken mind supplies. “ _Trick_.”

The color Patrick turns is all the answer Pete needs for what’s gone down between Gerard and Patrick.

_Or_ who’s _gone down_ , Pete thinks, and launches into a fit of giggles again, choking out, “ _Down_ \--” as an explanation for everything, so maybe both of the edge guys here will stop giving him where-is-the-closest-mental-hospital faces.

Mikey’s still tugging at Pete, so Pete looks at Patrick. “I’m gonna get laid,” he says matter-of-factly to the disgruntled ginger before him, who sighs his most put-upon sigh and tugs at his borrowed T-shirt.

“Good for you,” Patrick manages after a second.

“You already _got_ laid,” Pete says, also matter-of-factly.

Patrick turns a truly spectacular shade of crimson and cuts his gaze over to Gerard, who’s scribbling in his sketchbook with his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth. At the silence that falls, Gerard looks up, like he’s been addressed directly, and puts in his two cents.

“Twice,” he says simply, and goes back to sketching.

“ _Twice_ ,” Pete howls, before giggles once more impair his speech. Mikey is making a noise like a wounded water buffalo at the thought of Gerard taking it up the ass from Patrick, and Pete can’t deal with this.

This night, which was supposed to end up with Pete and Mikey _both_ spectacularly laid, ends up with Pete passed out on the floor of the MCR bus, and Mikey sitting next to his unconscious body, thumping his head gently against the wall next to the studio door.

Patrick and Gerard just kind of step over them, and go to sleep in Fall Out Boy’s bus.

And, for the record, Patrick got laid three times that night.


End file.
